Insatiable
by AnnDee
Summary: Harry has a lust he can't satiate for the woman he loves. 3rd in my Seven Sins Series.


"Insatiable"

By: AnndeeGranger

Rated: R

Summary: Harry has an insatiable lust for the woman he loves. Third in my Seven Sins Series.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but debt and my own imagination.

_When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go  
We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets_

I watch you in the moonlight. I follow the rise and fall of those perfect breasts - hidden by the white sheet that makes your lightly tanned skin stand out - and your wonderfully wild hair blowing in the soft breeze from the open window. _My God! You are so beautiful_. I lean closer and reach out and run a finger down your cheek and take in your intoxicating fragrance.

_The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you  
_  
You lean into my touch, turn your head and kiss my palm. You're still asleep, acting on instinct, an instinct that ignites my passion for you. My blood begins to rush through my body to a certain part of my anatomy that you were teasing quite mercilessly earlier in the night.

I groan as you move closer to the warmth of my body, and end up pressed against my hardening ache for you.

I can't help myself as I slowly pull the sheet from your body.

_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you_  
_Insatiable_

You shiver as the breeze caresses the expanse of skin I have revealed, which happens to be every inch. Of course, the cool air also elicits another bodily reaction in you that has me leaning over you to run my lips across those sensitive twins.

"Harry," falls sleepily but seductively from your lips due to the attention my lips are giving you. I can't seem to help myself, or simply do not care to, in letting them travel up your chest to your collarbone. I stop there to suck and nibble on that spot I found that triggers the most enchanting shiver throughout your body. I do not stay to dabble there long, as my lips travel up your neck, nipping and kissing up to your chin before they find your soft and supple lips.

_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in_

I feel your lips respond and your arms softly, and slowly, run down my naked spine, evoking a tremble of my own I know you find enjoyable, especially since I can feel your lips turn upwards in a grin against mine.

Our lips never travel far from each other, the only sound in the room is the air expressed from our lungs when we are forced to part for oxygen. Our hands and fingers explore already mapped territory, as we wordlessly move in a practiced dance that has transcended what we've found in each other on nights like this.

_I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor_

We move together, joined in exquisite sensation that always steals my breath. I stare into your dark chocolate pools that tell me all you feel. There is no need to be vocal, as we know each other better than we know ourselves, and can sense what the other needs, let alone wants. You move this way and I move that way; I touch you here and you touch me there, creating tremors of delight to run throughout both our bodies.

_And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands_

Writhing together, the moonlight spilling across our bodies as our movement builds to the crescendo of our nocturnal actions. My senses overload as I read my name on your lips, though no sound escapes and I capture them with my own as I feel you lose yourself under me just a split second before I follow you into that blissful oblivion you bring me to, gripping your hands in mine.

_We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you_

We lay there for an uncountable number of minutes after our sense of reality returns. I try not to crush you, but not wanting to be anywhere else but inside of you, my beautiful and loving Hermione. I move my face from the warm confines of your neck and stare down into your expressive eyes.

You smile at me.

I smile back at you and you seem to read my mind as you lean up and kiss me softly and whisper, "I love you too, Harry."

I moan softly as I capture your lips with mine yet again, and we begin yet another satisfying dance, one of many.

_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_

Lyrics from the song, "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes

Thank you to my beta(s): LadyBlueStar


End file.
